Post Ending EN
by LollipopFreak
Summary: [KORRASAMI] From the deepest vein of my heart, I show you guys my version of the Series Finale . Have fun! WARNING! Lot's of ambiguous and internal jokes. One more thing: Don't like korrasami, don't read this short fic.


**Dialogue only. **

**Obs: For a good listener, half word is enough, hehe!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Asami: We were right about change our clothes... You know, I don't think it would be good to go to spiritual world wearing such a special dress like that one we were wearing.<p>

Korra: Yeah, yeah, you're right... By the way, Asami... Before we go, I want to make this moment the best of the moments~

Asami: Oh, Korra... Me too...

Korra: So... Lemme get closer...

Asami: So... No kisses, Korra. Not here.

Korra: Aww c'mon, Asami... It's just a little kiss!

Asami: No, not yet... I don't want to deal with all that people Who still believe in a happy ending of you and mako bugging us now.

Korra: That's why we're going on our vacation... Totally Alone…

Asami: And it's still a no for french kisses, Korra… Geez, be patient.

Korra: Allright, Allright... Can I at least hug you before we leave?

Asami: Sure you Can hu- KORRA!

Korra: Woops, my hands slipped down a little…Hehehe.

Asami: I knew I shouldn't trust you so blindly, you little brat! If I at least had known it coming…

Korra: And yet you trust me with all your strength...

Asami: Allriiiiiight, don't be this proud because of it. Well... Please... Don't release my hands, I don't want to miss you again… Especially in this so unfamiliar place to me…

Korra: Oookay.. You who's boss, milady! And be cool, I won't release your hands so easily… Or others parts of your body, hehehe.

Asami: KORRA!

Korra: Kidding, kidding! So, Let's go?

Asami: How brat you are... Heh. Let's go.

**_Fin~_**

* * *

><p>Oh, sorry. Not yet. Here we go with Omake XDD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Jinora(singing): Rooosemary, Golden Rosemary, who born in the fields, without being seeded… It was my looooooooooove…. Who said to me, that the golden flowers, Rosemary it is… Oh! Korra is there and...Oh.. My... God… I NEED TO SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD!

*Plim*

(Desconected from Spiritual World)

::::::: Varrick & Zhu Li Wedding Party :::::::

Jinora: PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE! HOT NEWS FROM SPRITUAL WORLD!

Tenzin: Jinora! Calm down, sweet pie! Breath calmly and say to us what happened in there!

Jinora: Ko-ko-ko... Korra and Asami... They... They're ... THEY ARE CANON!

*One long minute of silence until one stranger started to sing*

Stranger: Turn down, Turn down...

Everybody from the Wedding's Party(singing in unison): ... Turn down, Turn down, Turn down, Turn down, Turn down,

*silence*

Everybody from the Wedding's Party(singing in unison): ... TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

*Fuzz*

Mako(whispering): Screw you all...

Varrick: Heh! See, Bolin? I won our bet, so you're in debt with me.

Mako: What do you mean with "our bet"!? Bolin….

Bolin: Errr... I ... W-well...

Varrick: See, Dear Mako... I secretly made a bet with some friends! Our bet consists in "which one of your 'Team Avatar' Korra will end up dating"? And guess what? I'M FILTH RICH, BITCH!

Bolin(whispering): And me, ruined… Snif snif.

Mako: How good little brother you are, huh, Bolin? Being involded with creepy bets like these.

Bolin: At least I was in "Makorra" team, BigBro!... (whispering) Even you not deserving it….

Mako: Say what!?

Bolin: Bah, nothing! Hehehe... Look! Isn't that Opal calling me? See you later, BigBro!

Mako: Tsc... Betrayed even by my brother... You know what? I'll go to gym. I need to keep training my OP thunder bending! It's better than be here and being humiliated by all these jerks.

Finally,

**_Fin~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, Makorra shippers ... I regret nothing! Lalalala<strong>

**(Oh, and for those who is corious about what the S*** is Jinora singing, check out this at youtube: ****/ watch?v=NAL4isDM4D0 [no, this song don't have a english version, for your sake])**

**One more thing... I hope you liked it... My goal whit this way of wiriting is that you, reader, can imagine all the place, the atmosphere and what happened between the characters by reading the dialogues. If not...Well, there's not much I can do...**


End file.
